Scars
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: "Allyson Marie Dawson. I am not lying. You are beautiful inside and out. Even if you are broken, I'm making it my mission to fix you." "I can't be fixed." Austin Moon is the new kid at Marino High. He meets Ally, and begins to fall for her. The only thing, is that Ally cuts. And is suicidal. Can Austin save her? Or will he just end up another scar?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yay! I'm really sorry about not updating, I accidentally broke the laptop charger (Shh) so I can't use that, and I can only use my brothers computer early in the morning, when no one is up. And with school staring back up soon, I've been trying to get to sleep at a normal-ish time.**

**Soo yeah. After I publish this, I'm going to work on chapter 13. Hopefully I'll have it up by ten!  
**

**Anyway, enjoy the story, and leave a comment if you liked it! I also love hearing ideas from you guys! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally pulled the sleeves of her hoodie down, as she walked into the school.

There they were, waiting for her arrival.

"Hey slut, didn't think you'd show up today." The head cheerleader, and most popular girl, Kira said.

"I mean, everyone heard that you got an abortion over the weekend." She continued, making Ally almost laugh.

Her? Get an abortion? She'd rather die.

"Bitch." Ally muttered, turning away, and tried to leave.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Kira asked, grabbing Ally's arm, and slapping her in the face.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered, turning towards the ground.

"That's what I thought. Why don't you go kill yourself, we'd all be happier." Kira sneered, as she kicked Ally in the stomach, and walked away, laughing.

Ally groaned as she lay on the ground, not having the strength to get up right then.

"Are you okay?" She heard a male voice ask, making her look up.

He had blond hair, and was strong built.

His eyes were a lovely shade of brown, and he had on a white muscle shirt, yellow and blue plaid unbuttoned shirt, blue jeans, and yellow high tops.

He had his hand outstretched, looking at her with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." Ally said, taking his hand.

"You're not fine, I saw everything that happened." He said as he helped her pick up her books.

"It happens everyday. That wasn't even the worst." She sighed, as the blond handed her the books.

"I'm sorry, by the way, I'm Austin Moon, I just moved here." He gave a small smile, and outstretched his hand again.

"Ally Dawson." She shook his hand, this time, feeling sparks.

Slightly gasping, she lightly pulled back, reluctant to let go.

"Wh-What's your first class?" The brunette asked, trying to change the subject.

His face lit up.

"Music!" Austin smiled, his cocoa brown eyes lighting up.

"So is mine!" She grinned, excited to have a somewhat friend with her.

"Come on, I think we're late." Ally said, sighing.

This would tarnish her perfect record of being on time.

"Ms. Dawson, you're late." Mrs. Fray said.

"I know, I'm sorry. New kid." She stepped aside to point at Austin, and all the girls began to fix their hair and apply make-up, while glaring at Ally.

"Damn mundanes." She muttered, glaring back.

"Well Austin, you can sit next to Ally." The teacher smiled.

"Come on Alls!" The blond grinned at his friend, pulling her to a seat beside him.

She grinned as well, and smiled as the class began, as music was by far her favorite.

"So, today class, you're getting partners for this assignment. You are to write a song, has to be either sappy or sad. You may pick your partners." Mrs. Fray smiled as the class began to get a little rowdy.

"Be my partner?" Austin asked, turning to Ally.

She smiled, and nodded. "Sure. I have a great idea for the song!" Her eyes lit up as she began talking.

Music was the one thing that was keeping her going.

They worked on the assignment throughout the class, smiling as the bell rang.

The song was halfway finished, they had the chorus and beginning.

It was supposed to be a slow ballad, and recorded on the piano.

"Hey Blondie, what's your next class?" Ally asked, as she picked up her books.

"Um...Science." He said, as he fished out his schedule.

"Here, lemme see that." The brunette took a look at his schedule, and started to grin.

"What?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"You have every class with me!" She smiled, and started to pull him again, still getting those tingles.

They walked to Science together, chatting about their songs, getting to know each other better.

"So, today we're learning about the gravitational pull." Mrs. Hart said.

Ally grinned, and started to perk up.

Space was her favorite thing to study, she believed it was fascinating.

"You've all heard of love, correct?" The class nodded.

"The gravitational pull and love are actually very much alike. You see, love holds two people together. Whether they're in a relationship, or even just friends. The amount of love two people hold for each other keeps them from drifting apart. Much like the gravitational pull, as the gravitational pull keeps the planets surrounding us from drifting off." Ally smiled.

Science and Music by far were her favorite classes.

Music, she gets to express her innermost thoughts in just three to five minutes, while in science, she gets fascinated by all the different things.

The bell then rang once again, signaling her free period.

She always spends these in the library.

"Hey locker neighbor." Ally giggled as she walked up to her locker, Austin right beside her.

"Hey." She grinned as she put her books in her locker, getting out two smaller books.

"Where you heading off to?" Austin asked.

"The library." The brunette grinned, as she was excited to be surrounded by books once again.

"Can I come?" He asks, giving Ally a bit of a shock.

"Sure!" She grinned.

They began walking to the library, talking about anything.

That's the thing Ally liked a lot about Austin, was that even though they had just met, she felt like she could confess anything.

She took a spot on the floor, her back to the bookcase, and began to read as Austin got out his sketchpad.

See, the real reason why he wanted to come was so that he could draw her.

He wanted to draw something that seemed so innocent on the outside, but could very well be something different on the inside.

And he immediately thought of Ally.

She looked so dorky and innocent, with black glasses framing her cinnamon brown eyes.

And how her hair falls perfectly.

She looks stunning without even trying, Austin will admit that.

But, he did just meet her, and he doesn't fall for the looks, he falls for the personality.

"What are you doing?" Ally curiously peered over the top of her book, noticing how Austin kept looking at her, then down at the paper.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered, trying to hide his sketchpad.

She stared at him, making him squirm around, until he finally had enough.

"Fine. Here." Austin gave her the paper, scared of her criticism.

The brunette gasped lightly once she saw the paper, the drawing looked like an angel.

"That cannot be me." She said, looking confused.

"It is."

"But, it's so beautiful, innocent and dorky, but you can tell just by looking at her that there's something wrong." Ally observed, looking shocked still.

"That's how you looked." He gave a small smile.

"You have a real talent for art, you know that?" She giggled lightly, handing him his sketchpad.

"Thanks, but I prefer music."

* * *

**So, that was chapter one of my new story, Scars.**

**I don't think it's exactly good, but I do like how it turned out.**

**Leave me a comment saying if you liked it, or if you have any ideas.**

**I love hearing from you!**

**Till next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten comments on one chapter?! You guys are amazing! I was a bit upset no one got my Mortal Instruments references D:**

**Oh well. Did anyone see If I Stay? I did! It was amazing! I keep watching the trailer, and every time Adam says "You're my home Mia, please, stay." I burst into tears. That part gets me every single time. I have school starting up tomorrow, so I won't be updating as frequently. And believe me, I'm excited to learn and the library, but I don't like people.**

**Look at me, I'm ranting. **

**Oh well, deal with it.**

**But, here's chapter two :D**

* * *

The knife cut across her skin, slicing it as if it were butter.

The crimson blood pours over her wrists as it slowly drips to the white tiles, staining it.

She silently cursed, and bent down, retrieving a cloth to wipe it up.

"Alls, you okay?" A masculine voice calls out from behind the bathroom door.

"U-Uh yeah, just, give me a second." Her voice shook, as the blood slowed down.

"Okay." She let out a sigh of relief, as she heard his retreating footsteps.

"Come on Ally, you can do this." The brunette said, trying to give herself some sort of confidence.

It didn't work though.

Pulling her long sleeves down over her pale arms, she gave a small sigh, and walked to where Austin was sitting, as they began to work again.

"There. We have all the parts except for the last verse." Ally gave a fake smile, just wanting him to leave.

She wasn't trying to be rude, but she was in her mood where if anyone saw her, they'd think she was psycho.

"Ooh, I better get going, mum's ordering pizza! Bye Alls!" Austin called, giving her a small hug.

Ally let out a sigh of relief, silently shutting the door, as she sat on the couch,

She groaned in frustration and started to tug on her hair lightly, as their words kept tumbling over and over in her mind, until it was all a big mess.

"Stop!" She screamed, trying to block their mocking voices, calling her various names.

The brunette had tears dripping down her face, on to her hands.

* * *

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Austin will never go for a whore like you."

All these words tumbled around in her head, as she made her way to her locker, keeping her head down.

"Hey Ally!" The blond gave a big grin, as he saw his best friend approaching her locker.

"H-Hey." She gave a small smile.

He immediately noticed tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Ally said, wiping her eyes.

"Obviously, you're not. Please, tell me." Austin begged.

He may of just met her, but he still cared for her.

A lot more than he should.

* * *

Ally was glad, really.

He actually asked her if she was okay.

No one does.

But, she isn't about to pull him into her living nightmare.

"Come on, let's get to music and work on that last verse." The brunette walked alongside Austin, pulling the sleeves of her jacket down.

She doesn't even want to imagine what he'd do if he found out she marked herself.

Yell at her? Call her a worthless emo whore?

That's what they all do.

They took their seats right next to each other, working on the last verse.

"Finished!" Ally cried, a real smile upon her delicate features.

"Perfect. Would you like to perform it early?" Mrs. Fray asked.

"N-No thanks, it's not really goo-" She got cut off by her teacher again.

"I'll give you extra bonus points."

"Done." She said, getting up, pulling Austin with her.

The brunette nervously glanced at the blond, as she looked out at her classmates.

He put his hands on her shoulder.

"Alls, listen, you'll do amazing. Look at me, and pretend we're in the practice room, or at your house. Okay?" He asked.

"Okay."

"Maybe Okay can be our Always." He joked.

"Don't make me cry!" She exclaimed.

Ally still wasn't over The Fault In Our Stars.

They both took their seats at the piano, as Austin played the first note, and began to softly sing.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one, if you want me to." His voice was soft and slow.

Soon, it was time for Ally to join in.

"And I am feeling so small, It was over my head, I know nothing at all." Her voice was so haunting and pure.

Both of them stared at each other as they sang, forgetting the class was even there.

"That was- I'm speechless!" Mrs. Fray cried, dabbing at her eyes.

Ally was no doubt a pro at singing.

"A+." The brunette grinned, happy at getting another A.

Music class went on, the teacher made everyone work on their songs.

Austin and Ally decided to play twenty questions.

"Favorite color?" He asked Ally.

"Red!"

"Favorite food?"

"Pickles." She said immediately.

He faked a disgusted face.

"Ew, you're so weird." He joked, making her laugh.

Ally slightly pushed him, so he retaliated.

Austin pushed her right into Kira.

"You bitch!" Kira shrieked, standing up.

She had a smoothie all over her clothes.

"Ugh! My clothes cost more than your house!"

Ally started to blush from embarrassment, as she turned around, and started running.

* * *

Austin was angry.

Ally was far from a bitch.

"Ally's clearly not the bitch here, you are." He said, turning on his heels and running to the one place he knew Ally would be.

The library.

* * *

"Hey Alls, are you okay?" His soft voice rang into her ears, as she slightly shook her head 'no.'

"She's going to torture me even more!" Ally said, shaking.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." He said, sitting beside her.

"How are you going to stop it?" Ally curiously asked, staring at him with her wide brown eyes.

"By retaliating. And, you NEED to talk to someone."

"Austin, I've tried, it doesn't work well." She sighed, staring at the table.

"Then we'll make it work."

"What if you leave me? Austin, I can't lose you. Sure, we met a day ago, but you're a better friend to me than these people have been for four years." Her voice wavered.

He chuckled. "Alls, you can't lose me. I'll most likely be bugging you for the rest of your life." She let out a small laugh at this.

"Come on, let's go to your house and watch movies." He suggested, making her grin.

"Lead the way!"

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so! It took me about an hour to write, so it's not that good.**

**D: I'm scared. I don't like people that much, and with school starting, I'm going to be surrounded by idiots. **

**Anywhore, leave me a comment stating if you liked it, hated it, or give me an idea! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so sorry you guys had to wait! My mum just moved yesterday, so I had been helping, and what was in my room there, I had to take up to mine at my dads. And, I didn't have access to a computer over there. My older brother had moved in with my brother and sister as well. And, our internet and cable were down, seeing as my mum was going to move anyway, she didn't want them turned on. Hehehe. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Here it is!**

* * *

She was crying as they watched movies, her tears flowing onto his shirt.

"S-S-Sorry." She stuttered, more tears coming out.

Both of them had just finished watching The Fault In Our Stars.

Chuckling, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a small tingling sensation coursing through his veins.

"It's fine." His shirt could be washed, right now, it was important to be there for Ally.

His whole world, even though they had just met.

* * *

"Thanks again for being here for me. No one has ever stood up like that." Her voice was a little shaky, as she recalled the memory.

"Hey, you're my best friend, I'll always be there for you. Even when you don't want me to." He gave a genuine smile, as his arms found snaked around her waist.

Tingling, but not from the cold, Ally hugged back, feeling him bury his head into her neck.

"You're the best." She let out a small, light and delicate laugh.

"Don't you forget it." He pulled back, giving her a fake glare.

She let out a small laugh.

"Bye Alls, see you in school." He gave her one last lingering hug, then started to jog down the sidewalk.

Even when he was long gone, Ally could still feel his soft touch lingering, as if it were trying to fix the pieces of her shattered heart.

* * *

Her locker was littered with notes.

All of them, calling her names like slut, bitch, whore, and other foul things.

Only because someone stood up for her.

Tried to make that smile plastered on her face real.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He picked up a loose paper, then suddenly glared.

"Who did this?!" He screamed, making Ally flinch.

"Who. The. Fuck. Did. This?" He was seething.

"Au-Austin y-you're s-scaring m-m-me." The brunette started shaking.

Immediately, his honey eyes softened, as he engulfed her in a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I'm sorry Alls, it's just, I hate it when you get bullied." Austin looked at her with sympathy, and empathy.

"It's fine, I'd rather it be me, than anyone else. Especially you." She gave a timid smile, grabbing her books, and locking her locker.

"Come on, music is about to start. I cannot WAIT to see everyone's songs...This outta be funny." Austin laughed at this, agreeing with Ally.

Both of them walked into the classroom, and instantly, all eyes were on them.

"Well, if it isn't the slut, and Austin." Kira purred as she said Austins' name, making him narrow his eyes.

"Leave her alone. She's not a slut. Far from it, actually. But you're actually pretty close." He gave a sarcastic smile, grabbing Ally's hand and pulling her to their seats.

"That was awesome. Thanks." Ally laughed, and hugged Austin.

When she pulled back, she did something that surprised them both.

She kissed him on his cheek.

Both of them blushed, Austin was especially red.

"Wh-What was that for?" He asked, in a dreamlike state.

"For sticking up for me."

* * *

Ally was right, it was pretty funny to see everyone's songs.

Kira and her bitches, I mean, friends, were especially funny.

They did a parody of Barbie Girl.

The brunette subtly rolled her eyes, and muttered "Sluts." under her breath, making Austin start laughing.

"Are you okay? Ally, what did you do?" The teacher asked, a teasing tone in the last part of her sentence.

"Nothing! I just said something, and he apparently found it funny." Ally shot a playful glare Austin's way.

"I-I-I'm fine." He took a deep breath, took one look at Ally, and began to laugh again.

The reason why Ally called them sluts, was because they were dancing like a pair of strippers.

Actually, it wouldn't surprise her if they were, with their tight shirts and short skirts.

How did that even make it passed the dress code?

Austin finally calmed down, by now, the whole class was looking at them.

Thankfully, the bell rang, making Austin and Ally race to the door, playfully pushing one another.

* * *

Ally was very observant.

Which is why, she noticed that Austin wasn't very much like himself.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, nudging him with her elbow.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Of?"

"A way to stop your bullying." Austin stated, still trying to think.

"Austin, they hate me, I just have to deal with it. It doesn't even faze me, really." That was a huge lie.

They did faze her.

Every single word was like a knife into her heart.

"Alls, I know you're lying." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"H-How?" Her mind was clouded over, the only thing registering was the butterflies in her stomach, and Austins' arm around her.

"You scrunch your nose up, aren't able to look me in the eyes, and you were sad." Wow, he was observant.

"You've noticed a lot about me."

"I like to observe people." He gave a small shrug and laugh, as they made their way into the library.

"Okaayy." Ally laughed, making him pout.

"I do! Come on, let's go find books." Ally was making him read some of her favorite books.

Like If I Stay, The Mortal Instruments, The Hunger Games, Divergent, and a bunch more.

Surprisingly, he liked them.

He looked at Ally, who was scanning over the bookshelves, a loving twinkle in her eyes.

Her face had a look of pure happiness, as she lovingly ran her hand across the spine of the books.

Austin felt something in his stomach like...butterflies?

He was scared, he had just met this girl two weeks ago.

And he was already falling for her.

* * *

**BAM! What do you think? Guess what! Today, I finally got to go to my schools library, and so I was sitting there, doing my math homework (I had already gotten my books, and as much as I wanted to read, I also wanted to keep up my A's.) when these guys I know, started playing tag. In the book stacks. Who does that?! I was soo mad. Anywaayy, I keep watching this one scene from If I Stay, where Adam was talking to Mia, and I keep crying. I think I have problems DDD: **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I saw If I Stay again on Saturday, and somehow, I cried more the second time...Is that normal? o: Anyway, I'm very obsessed with it, so this chapter actually is a lot like it..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What flavor do you want?" Austin asked her, looking down at her.

She grinned, looking at all the flavors.

"Cookies and Cream!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"Alrightt.. Two Cookies and Cream ice cream cones please." He said, smiling down at the petite girl next to him.

Both of them decided to take a walk, and it was the perfect day for it too.

"Here you go. Two-fifty please." The man said in a monotone voice, handing Austin the two ice cream cones.

Ally was about to get money, when Austin beat her to it.

"Hey! No fair!" She exclaimed, pouting like a child.

Austin grinned, handed her the ice cream, and intertwined their hands.

"It's really nice out." Ally mused, looking at the blue sky, her eyes twinkling.

"Gorgeous." He replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

Ally, in the corner of her eyes, noticed this.

'Don't be stupid.' She thought.

'He'd never go for a fat whore like you.' Kiras' voice rang out in her head, making her slightly shake her curls.

She couldn't think about that, not now.

Not when, for once in her life, she was happy.

A true, genuine smile was cast upon her delicate features.

Happiness.

She could get used to the feeling.

* * *

Austin looked down at the girl next to him, as he saw her smile.

Somehow, he just knew, that she was truly happy.

And that thought alone, made him smile.

Ever since he'd found out that he liked her, which was three days ago, he's been falling.

Hard.

All of a sudden, inspiration struck him like lightning.

Ever since he could remember, being a musician was his number one dream.

While most kids learned the alphabet, he learned the guitar.

Austin was really smart, he just preferred not to show it.

At least, not in front of people.

Grabbing his pen, he wrote down some lyrics he had just thought of.

_'Breathe deep, breathe clear, know that I'm here, know that I'm here.'_ **(1)**

"So, what shall we ever do on this fine afternoon?" Ally giggled, trying to sound posh, but failing.

Austin just had a goofy smile on his face, mesmerized by how angelic she sounded while giggling.

Honestly, she sounded as if she was a god sent from heaven.

"Are you a corn stalk?" He randomly asked, making her stop.

"Noo...Why?"

"Because I'm stalking you." He added an over exaggerated wink, making her laugh hard.

"That's a good one." She intertwined their hands again, swinging them.

"This is nice." He said, not thinking.

"Really?" Ally asked, a small twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah." He ransacked his brain, looking for a phrase to explain.

With the goofy grin back on his face, he began to shout.

"BECAUSE I'M HAPPY, CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE HAPPINESS IS THE TRUTH!" **(2)** Ally started giggling again, as he twirled her.

They attracted a lot of stares, but for once, Ally didn't care.

She liked this, the butterflies in her stomach as they danced.

Not giving a damn as people continued to look.

"TODAY IS THE GREATEST DAY I'VE EVER KNOWN!" **(3) **She sang, twirling and giggling.

They both eventually sat down, silent, hands intertwined.

"This really is the greatest day I've ever known." Ally softly smiled, leaning her head onto Austins' shoulder.

"I'm glad. You deserve happiness." He smiled, kissing her on the head.

"I don't know, everyone else seems to think I deserve to be in pain." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Trust me, you don't. You're so sweet and innocent.." He smiled, and hugged her.

"I'm not though. I'm a screw up, a nobody. Austin, you have a chance to be _popular." _

"I don't want to be popular, if I'm not with you."

* * *

"Thanks, I had a bunch of fun." Ally smiled, as she looked at him.

"Hey, let's go to my house, it's Friday, and my family does these cookout things, with a bonfire. It's a bunch of fun." He promised, looking at her.

"Sure! I've been wanting to meet your family for a while!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"Lets go then."

* * *

"I'm warning you, my family is a bit...weird to say the least. But, they're the best." He softly smiled at the end.

"I'm scared and excited and nervous." Ally let out a shaky laugh.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now, come on, everyone's out at the fire." He grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the backyard.

It was huge, and decorated with lights, a grill, sparklers, a bunch of things.

"Hey Austin!" His cousin shouted, drawing attention to them.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Everyone looked at them, noticing their hands that were intertwined.

Ally blushed a deep crimson red, and dropped his hand.

"No, we're just friends!" He shouted back, looking quite embarrassed as well.

"Aw! They're both blushing!" His mum came up, giving Ally a big hug.

"I'm Mrs. Moon, but please, call me Mimi." His mum grinned, giving her a hug.

"I'm Ally." She grinned, as she observed Mimi.

His mother looked like a mix between a teenager and young adult, but Ally guessed she was around thirty, since Austin was sixteen.

"Come, sit, I'll make you a plate." Mimi directed Austin and Ally towards the seats next to the fire.

Both of them sat, their knees touching one another, as they got deep into a conversation.

"If I could change the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Austin said, making Ally giggle.

"There's no need for that, when N and O are already together." She sassily shot back, her hands on her hips.

Austin, looking offended, put his hand out, as if he was shunning her.

"Aww, don't be a baby." She said, grabbing his hand, pulling it down, and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, not together. I believe that." His mum snorted, handing them both their plates.

Both of them blushed, and ate, still talking about everything.

A little while later, Ally was talking with his mum, laughing.

Austin stood back, watching, a small smile on his face.

"You like her." His cousin, and best guy friend, Dez said.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, facing his cousin.

"Yes." The redhead immediately answered, making Austin sigh.

"I just met her two weeks ago, is it possible to develop feelings this fast?" He asked, putting his head in his hands.

"Dude, of course it is. But, if I were you, I'd wait. She looks like she's been hurt countless times." And with that, Dez walked away.

"Hey Austin!" Rosie, his seven-year-old niece came over, with his acoustic in her hands.

"Yeah Rosie?" He asked, bending down, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Could you play a song with Ally? Please?" She asked, her brown eyes wide.

Austin couldn't say no.

"Of course. I'll be right back." He got his guitar, an extra one, and went over to Ally.

"Hey Alls.." He trailed off, as he outstretched a guitar.

"No. No no no no." Her eyes widened, as she took a step back.

"Please?" Austin asked, his eyes widening, pulling the puppy dog face card.

"Ugh. Fine. But, I choose the song." Ally grabbed the guitar, putting the strap over her neck.

"Yay!" He kissed her cheek, as he ran over to their seat, everyone's attention on them.

Ally slowly walked next to him, her hair covering her face.

She placed her fingers over the strings, beginning to strum.

_"Today is the greatest_  
_Day I've ever known_  
_Can't live for tomorrow,_  
_Tomorrow's much too long_  
_I'll burn my eyes out_  
_Before I get out,"_ Ally sang, her voice like velvet.

Austin grinned, as he sang the next verse.

_"I wanted more_  
_Than life could ever grant me_  
_Bored by the chore_  
_Of saving face," _His smile stretched, making Ally smile as well.

_"Today is the greatest_  
_Day I've never known_  
_Can't wait for tomorrow_  
_I might not have that long_  
_I'll tear my heart out_  
_Before I get out." _They both sang, their voices harmonizing perfectly.

It was instrumental, as they both played.

_"Today is_  
_The greatest_

_Today is_  
_The greatest day_  
_Today is_  
_The greatest day_  
_That I have ever known."_ Austin and Ally both finished, in unison.

The backyard exploded in applause.

And for once, Ally felt like she could follow her dreams.

* * *

**I hope you liked the couple-y moments I fit in there ;)**

**1. Heart Like Yours by Williamette Stone, in If I Stay. God, I'm obsessed with that song.**

**2. Happy by Will Ferral.. It fit the situation :)**

**3 & 4. Today by Smashing Pumpkins, but it's the version from If I Stay..**

**See, I told you I'm obsessed!**

**Anyway, leave me a feedback!**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE I AM AGAIN! Wow, two updates within a week!**

**I wanted to update, because it's 9/11**

**And you all deserve an update.**

**PREPARE FOR FEELSSS!**

* * *

"Your family is really cool." Ally sweetly smiled, making Austin's heart flutter.

"It's the best date I've ever been on." Austin said, then froze.

Did he say _date?_

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say date. If you wanted it to be, that's fine, but I didn't mea-" Austin started rambling, till she cut him off.

"No problem. It's the best _**date**_ I've ever been on too." She winked, and laughed.

"Bye Austin." Kissing him on the cheek, she dashed inside, only to be met by a pair of angry eyes.

"Who were you with?" Michael demanded, a crazed look in his cold eyes.

"N-No o-one." Ally stuttered, backing up, the wall behind her.

"Don't lie! You little slut, you're hooking up with him, aren't you?" His words hit her like knives stabbing her heart.

"No! I promise!" She shouted, tears springing to her eyes.

Michael just laughed, and started to hit her, each hit like a thousand.

Covering her face, Ally prepared for the long night that lay ahead.

* * *

"Hey All-What happened?!" Austin asked, his hands cupping her face, as his fingers skimmed over her black eye.

"I, uh, ran into a door.." The brunette faked a sheepish smile, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ally, that's a load of bull and you know it." Austin's stare hardened, as he stared, waiting for an explanation.

"Fine...I got hit..In the face..By my, uh, step dad." Ally dared to look up, seeing Austin's bewildered expression.

"It was by accident though, he was talking with a bunch of friends, and I was behind him, and he uses his hands to talk, so..That wasn't very smart of me." Ally gave a convincing chuckle.

"O-kay." Austin said, still skeptical.

"Austin, if anything was going, you know that I'd tell you." Ally's voice softened, as she struggled to fight back the tears.

Oh, how she wanted to tell him everything.

But, her stepfather would kill her.

And him.

Literally.

"I know. I just worry sometimes." He wrapped his arms around her, snuggling his face into her hair.

"No need to. Austin, I'm a big girl." She smiled, taking his breath away.

Both of them didn't know where they stood.

Obviously, they had feelings for each other.

But, they were too scared to admit it.

"So, I was thinking, we should post our song on YouTube." Austin said, as they walked to music.

"You mean, where people can see us?" She wasn't very good with crowds.

At all.

"Well, yeah!" His cheerful mood was just too hard to say no to.

"I really hate you." Austin cheered at this, spinning Ally around.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He shouted, making Ally giggle.

Suddenly, small click clacks could be heard.

"Fuck." Ally muttered, lowering her head.

"Austin, you're wasting your time with this bitch." Kira warned, her glare hardening.

"What do you have against her?!" Austin shouted, fed up.

"Everything. Look at her. She's nothing but a stupid, worthless waste of space." Kira sneered, pushing Ally.

"She's not worthless, or a waste of space! She means _everything_ to me!" He yelled, softly glancing at Ally, who was blushing.

* * *

"Come on, we're going to mine." He said, intertwining their hands.

"Did you really mean that?" Ally asked, her voice tiny, as she shyly glanced up to Austin, referring to earlier.

"Of course. You're my whole world Alls. We may of just met, but honestly, you're my best friend." He slightly smiled, making Ally blush.

"Awh! I wish I could say the same about you." She joked, lightly pushing him.

"Hurtful!" He exclaimed, his voice going up an octave.

"Suite Life on Deck." Ally grinned, excited that she got the reference.

"Well done young grasshopper." He grinned back, high fiving her.

"I learned from the best." Smiling, she leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing in content.

"So, I'm your whole world, huh?" She couldn't help the cheeky grin that spread across her face.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, lightly pushing her.

Ally giggled, and cuddled up to him, happy to be..well, happy.

"What shall we do on this fine afternoon?" Austin asked, trying to fake a posh accent.

"Hm...I have no idea. PARK!" Ally exclaimed, jumping up.

"But, it's about to rain." Austin observed, glancing towards his crush as if she were crazy.

"Still! I like rain." She pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh..Fine!" Reluctantly, he got up, a smile on his face.

"Yay!" The brunette squealed, grabbing his hand, and dragging him out the door.

They both walked, talking about random things, trying to see if they could find out any new information.

Austin knew everything about Ally.

Except that her stepfather abuses her.

"Race you to the swings!" Ally childishly called, running ahead of him.

Grinning, Austin ran after her, letting her win.

"HA! I WON!" She called, as she sat down, pumping her legs back and forth.

"I'm flying Jack!" She called, giggling.

"Really, Titanic? You DO know how that ended, right?" He asked.

"Duh! But still. I AM FLYING!" The brunette giggled.

Just then, a crack of thunder was heard, then the rain came pouring down.

"OOH! LETS DANCE!" Ally jumped off of her swing, and began to spin, her arms outstretched, as she laughed.

Smiling, Austin went over, and began to do the same.

"You're hair looks weird when it's wet." Ally said, as she stopped dancing.

Austin looked at her, and almost gasped.

Her hair was wet, hanging down in straight strips.

Rain drops caught on her eyelashes, making her eyes sparkle.

"Austin?" Ally asked, her head turning to the side.

Without thinking, Austin cupped her face in his hands.

And kissed her.

* * *

**Okay, honestly, I think it was kinda rushed, but believe me, I have an idea mapped out :D**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you scream when they kissed?**

**Hehe, I did.**

**It's weird, because I wrote it, but then I keep re-reading it, and fangirling.**

**Anywayy,**

**Leave me a comment stating whether you like it or not**

**Or, just give me some suggestions!**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter! It's not very good. But, oh my gosh, thank you all for the nice comments! You're all the reason why I'm smiling. I love being in this fandom, because we all look out for each other, but I consider you all my family 3**

* * *

It seemed like forever until he pulled back, breathless, and speechless.

"I-I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want to be friends.." Austin sighed, looking down at her.

"You're right. I don't want to be friends. I want to be_ more_ than friends." She grinned, kissing him again.

He smiled into the kiss, pulling back.

"As much as I liked doing that," He winked, making her blush. "I want to take you on a date."

"O-Okay. When?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Tonight at seven." Austin grinned, intertwining their fingers.

"Deal. Can't wait." She smiled.

The both of them

Austin stopped in front of her house, kissing her on the forehead, smiling.

"I'll see you at seven." He winked, turning around, and walking back up the path to his house.

* * *

Silently squealing, Ally made her way into her bedroom, sorting through her closet, trying to find an outfit that would work.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at her door.

Rushing to get to it, the brunette opened the front door, only to find a complete stranger staring at her.

"Who are you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Trish De La Rosa. Austin's cousin, Dez, yeah, I'm his girlfriend." Trish grinned, as she held out her hand.

Ally hesitantly let her in, wary.

For all she knows, Trish could be an ax murderer.

Or a robber.

"You're not just lying so you can rob or kill me or both, are you?" The brunette took a step back, and suspiciously looked at Trish.

Laughing, the Latina answered.

"No, Austin told me to help you get ready, since he's taking you somewhere special."

Ally began to grin, as Trish pulled her to her room, and promptly started to sort through Ally's closet.

"Try this on." She commanded, handing Ally a black frilly dress with blue fringe.

"No." The Latina said, as Ally came out, wearing it.

"I have a feeling this will take a while."

"I have a feeling that you're right."

* * *

One thing Ally learned, was that Trish was very bossy.

"Put on this."

"Here, change."

This went on, until ten dresses later, they found the one.

"Here." Trish handed the brunette a white dress.

"Last one I'm trying on..." Ally trailed off, as she saw herself in the mirror.

It was an off shoulder, crochet dress, which came down to right above her knees.

As she walked out, she could hear Trish gasp.

"You look heavenly." She complimented, making Ally blush.

"Not even. But, thanks." The brunette smiled, as she took a seat at her vanity table.

"Girl, I'm going to slap you. Let's get started on your hair." The Latina began to curl Ally's hair.

Then, she took her bangs back, and clipped them up, showing off Ally's high cheekbones.

After the hair, she got out blush, foundation, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow, and began to put those on Ally.

"Anndd..Done!" Trish cried out, as she finished Ally's makeup.

"Woah.." Ally gaped at herself.

She actually looked like an angel.

"Austin will LOVE this!" The Latina smiled, as she gave Ally heels, which were white, with diamond-like things on it. **(Outfit link in my profile)**

Finally, she gave Ally a music note necklace, an infinity bracelet, white ring, and pendant earrings.

They both heard a knock at the door.

"Good luck. I expect ALL the details." Trish said, as she walked downstairs.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette began to walk down the stairs, smiling as she saw Austin.

"Woah...You look...Absolutely gorgeous, like an angel." He softly smiled, intertwining their fingers.

She giggled and blushed, squeezing his hand.

"Come on." He led her towards his car, and opened her door for her.

"Look who's finally acting like a gentleman." Ally teased, laughing.

"Hey!" Austin fake glared, but soon laughed as well.

He drove for a little ways, then made Ally get out, as he put his hands over her eyes.

"Here we are." The blond dropped his hands, and Ally gasped.

He had taken her to Zuma.

"Austin, this is very expensive! I can't afford this!" Ally rambled, until Austin shushed her.

"Alls, I'm not letting you pay. At all." He was stern.

"Fine, but I pay next time we go on a date." Immediately, she blushed.

His grin was bigger than the Cheshire Cat.

"We're doing this again?" He asked, excited and happy.

"Of course."

* * *

"Woah, this place is expensive." Austin commented, looking at the menu.

"Yeah." The brunette muttered, looking around at the velvet decor, and the chandeliers.

"Excuse me, I will be your waiter for the evening. What can I get you?" The waiter asked.

"What do you want?" He asked, reaching across the table for her hand.

"Um...Just a salad, and lemonade." Ally managed a smile.

"I'll have what she's getting." The blond smiled as well.

"Coming right up."

* * *

"That was amazing." The brunette grinned, as she held her heels in one hand, Austin's in the other.

They were walking home through the park, the moonlight overhead them.

"Listen, Ally, I had an amazing time. And, I was wondering, if, maybe we could be official?" Austin asked, as they stopped in the middle of the park.

"You want ME to date you?" Ally asked, incredulous.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because. You're an amazing, talented person, and I'm nothing. Just a waste of spa-" Before she could finish the sentence, Austin cut her off with his lips.

"Alls. You're amazing, beautiful, funny, adorable, crazy, weird, bubbly, and all around just...Awesome." He smiled, as he pulled back, looking her in the eyes.

"Well then, Mr. Moon. I guess we're officially a couple now."

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL THEY'RE A COUPLE!**

**That was my favorite scene to write :)**

**Ally seems so happy.**

**Not for long o:**

***cue evil cackle***

**Link for outfit on my profile!**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	7. Chapter 7

**RYDELLINGTON HAPPENED! THEY FUCKING KISSED THREE DAYS AGO! I'M JUST ASDFGHJKL**

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING, HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT**

* * *

When they went back to school tomorrow, hand in hand, _everyone _was staring.

"So, he manned up and asked you out?" Trish came up to them, grinning.

Ally looked up at Austin, and smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm really happy." She grinned even more, as he leaned down, and pecked her on the lips.

"You two are just so cute! But Austin, if you hurt her, I will kill you." The Latina threatened.

"You're my cousin!"

"Yeah, but Ally's more innocent." Trish laughed, then walked away, stealing Ally in the process.

"So, you and Austin, eh?" She waggled her eyebrows, making the brunette giggle and slap her new best friend.

"Shut up! And yeah, we're together." Ally lightly blushed, while looking down.

"What's wrong?" The Latina immediately noticed her mood had changed.

"It's nothing." Ally dismissed it, with a light wave of her hand.

"It's obviously something. Tell me, what is wrong?" Trish looked at the brunette, a slight glare in her eyes.

"It's just, everyone hates me. What do I do?! I don't want Austin getting bullied because of me." The brunette's eyes welled up with tears.

"Ally, why would they hate you? You're gorgeous, and innocent, and nice. They're all just a bunch of jealous bitches." She rolled her eyes, trying to make Ally feel better.

"What if they're right? I mean, I know I'm not a slut, but I am definitely not gorgeous, and I could loose weight." The brunette looked down, tears threatening to spill.

"Hold the fuck up. You're beautiful, and perfect and fuck your weight. Austin likes you for you, not your weight, but you are skinny." Trish sternly said.

"Thanks, but, I know I'm ugly. Why would anyone tell me differently?" Her voice sounded so broken..so helpless.

"Because they're jealous of how beautiful you are. Inside, and out."

"But I'm not beautiful on the inside...just broken."

* * *

"Alls, you're gorgeous, no matter what those whores say." Austin had just gotten back from talking to Trish.

"Stop lying to me!" She screamed, crying.

Thankfully, they were at his house, and no one was there.

"Allyson Marie Dawson. I am not lying. You are beautiful inside and out. Even if you are broken, I'm making it my mission to fix you."

"I can't be fixed."

* * *

As soon as Ally got home, she ran up to her room, grabbing her razor.

This is her only reliever of pain.

Sighing, she pressed down, making a horizontal cut across her wrist.

Let everyone else come and go out of her life.

All she needs, is that razor.

* * *

"Where the fuck is my dinner?!" Her step-monster bellowed, slapping her.

"Sorry sir, it's coming." Quickly, she rushed back to the pot of Chili she made, serving him a bowl.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I FUCKING HATE CHILI!" Michael threw the bowl against the wall, slightly swaying.

"S-S-Sorry, I'll make something else."

"Forget it. I'm going out with my friends. Don't you dare leave this house." He staggered towards the door, and slammed it.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Austin complimented her, kissing her.

She kissed back, their lips moving in perfect sync.

"How are you?" Ally asked, as she pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"Better, now that I'm with you." He sweetly smiled, as he pecked her once more, then grabbed her hand.

Swinging their hands, they walked to their class, Austin smiling at something she said.

To Ally, this was weird.

Instead of feeling constant pain, she felt something lift just a little.

Hope.

Maybe, just maybe, there were some decent people out there.

* * *

"Austin!" Ally squealed, giggling as he spun her.

"What?" He replied, a goofy smile on his face.

"Put me down!" So he did.

"Bouncy!" The brunette giggled, as she bounced on his bed.

"Weirdo." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"But I'm **_your_** weirdo." A cheeky smile grew on her features as Austin nodded.

"That you are." And he leaned in, and kissed her.

She obviously kissed back, deepening it.

"Wait," She pulled back, looking at him.

"I don't know why you're dating me, but I'm not, uh, ready." She blushed.

"Alls. Is that why you think I like you?" As he said that, her blush deepened.

Sighing, he replied.

"Ally, believe me when I say, I'm not ready either. I know most guys are, but I want to wait. And I like you because you're amazing, funny, smart, beautiful, bubbly, and just all around awesome."

Ally softly smiled, and kissed him, before laying back, and cuddling with him, as they watched a movie.

* * *

"EEP!" The brunette squealed, as Austin began tickling her.

"St-Stop!" She laughed loudly, making Austin smile.

"Nope! Not until you say I'm the most awesome boyfriend ever!" Childishly, he stuck his tongue out, making her copy him.

"NEVER!" She shouted, squirming around, not noticing that her long sleeves were inching up her arm.

"Then I guess I won't stop..." He warned, making her giggle.

"FINE FINE! Austin, you're the most awesome boyfriend ever!" She said, really meaning it.

Slowly, Austin kissed her, then pulled back, glancing at her wrist.

"A-Ally, are those what I think they are?" He asked, looking at her wrist, tears welling up as he looked at all the scars.

Fuck.

* * *

**o: Austin found her cuts. **

**What's gonna happen next?**

**Oh wait, I already know ;)**

**Did anyone watch the new A&A?  
**

**I cried when Trish did.**

**She's fucking gorgeous, I'm jelly.**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOAH**

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE WEEK, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING: THIS GIRL MUST EITHER BE ON DRUGS, OR THE WORLD IS ENDING!**

**WELL, NEITHER. I WANTED TO TRY AND BE NICE, SINCE I'M NOT IN REAL LIFE.**

**ENJOYYYYYYYYY**

* * *

"N-Nothing." Ally stuttered, pulling her sleeve down.

"Nothing my ass. Let me see your wrist." He demanded, grabbing her arm.

She tried to pull back, but Austin's grip was like iron.

He pulled up her sleeve, to reveal endless marks going all the way up to her elbow.

A lot were recent.

"Ally, why?" He asked, the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

Just seeing him like that broke her heart.

"No no no, don't cry, I'm nothing, please don't cry."Ally begged, wiping his eyes.

"Ally, you are something. _Everything_, to me, actually." He sniffled, as he looked at her.

"No, I'm not. Austin, I shouldn't be your first priority. I should be last." Her voice wavered.

"Alls, you're going to be number one, no matter what. Now, stop changing the subject. Why would you hurt yourself like this?" A new wave of tears flowed down his face at lightning speed.

"A-Austin. I'm b-broken! All those fake bitches at school have been bullying me since I was seven! And my stepfather doesn't give a damn about me, in fact, he fucking abuses me! So sorry for n-not being strong." She was now crying as well.

"What?" His tone was cold, though Ally knew not to take offense.

"You heard me. My stepfather abuses me." Tears traveled down her face, making their way on her lap.

* * *

"No no please Austin, don't make me tell. It's not even that bad, it's just a once in a while thing. Only when he's drunk, and that's not often." She said, trying to convince Austin not to tell the police.

"This goes against my better judgement, but...okay." He sighed, as Ally smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing him.

"But, you have to tell me when he does abuse you." Austin said, breaking the kiss just for a moment.

"Deal."

What Austin didn't know, was that the abuse was worse than what Ally said.

Not only was it physical, but **_sexual_ **as well.

* * *

"Let me see your wrists." The blond demanded, upon seeing Ally's arrival to school.

Sighing, she held out both arms, a lot more scars than a week ago, when she confessed.

"Ally...Please, stop doing this."

"Why should I?"

"You're hurting me."

* * *

By the time a week had passed, the whole school knew about Austin and Ally dating.

And everyone, though they won't admit it, thought they were cute together.

They even had a couple name.

Auslly.

"Hey Auslly!" People would shout, since they were _**always**_ together.

"I think..I think that's us." Ally said one morning, as someone called them Auslly.

"No? Really? I didn't know." Austin sarcastically replied, making her giggle.

Swiftly, he leaned down, kissing her, making a couple of people coo.

"You're attracting people's attention." The brunette mumbled against his lips.

"Let them stare."

* * *

"Are you ready?" He asked, setting up their camera.

She nodded.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, what if people see us?" Ally asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"But you promised."

"Fine." Sighing, she sat down next to Austin on the piano stool.

Smiling, he began to sing.

"Say something I'm giving up on you."

* * *

They posted the video, instantly getting views.

Now, an hour later, Ally sat in front of the laptop at Sonic Boom in her practice room, the door locked, Austin absentmindedly strumming the guitar.

"Woah." She commented, grinning.

"What?" He curiously asked.

Slowly, the brunette turned the laptop towards him.

"A thousand hits in one hour?!" He asked, jumping up?

Ally, still grinning, nodded excitedly, jumping up as well.

"Oh my god!" He squealed, acting like Ally fangirling.

"Um Austin, you're fangirling."

"Psh, no I'm not."

"Yes you are."

* * *

"Who knew Dawson could be so horrible at singing?" Kira asked, sarcastically smiling at Ally.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled, ducking her head.

"Oh, where's Austin?"

"Sick."

"Too bad he's not here to protect you." She sneered, slapping Ally across the face.

Five minutes later, three bleeding wounds, and four bruises on her arms and stomach, the brunette went into class.

Time to begin the torture she'd receive.

* * *

"Ally, what happened?" Austin's frantic voice rang out, as soon as he saw her.

"Those sluts beat me. Again." Ally rolled her eyes, as her boyfriend started to tend to her wounds.

"Damn it. It's all my fault, too."

"No it's not. You can't help it when you get sick."

"Still. I should've been there for you." His voice softened, as he looked at her injuries.

"You wouldn't of known. No one anticipated it. Not even me." Ally whispered, looking down.

"Princess, you don't deserve this." He smiled, as she grinned.

"Princess, eh?"

"Yes. Because you're as beautiful, kind, a little less graceful," That earned him a punch. "And absolutely wonderful as a princess." Austin grinned, as he placed two fingers under her chin, looking her in the eyes.

"I really do mean it when I say you're beautiful. And not just on the outside, on the inside too."

Then, he closed the gap between them, for the thousandth time that day.

* * *

"Stop picking on my girlfriend." The next day, Austin was back, and had walked right up to Kira.

"What ever do you mean?" Kira had asked, batting her eyelashes.

"You know exactly what I mean. Stop talking mean about her, to her, or even whispering. I'm not going to break up with her for you. She makes me happy, and I hope I do the same." And with that being said, Austin began to walk away.

"I can make you more popular."

He froze, turned around, and walked right up to her.

"I don't give a flying fuck about popularity. I'd rather be bullied and happy with Ally, than popular, and without Ally." This time, Austin did walk away, Ally right by his side.

* * *

**TBH THIS CHAPTER IS SUCKY BUT I DON'T CARE.**

**I WANTED TO SHOW THE ROMANTIC SIDE TO THEM, BC I'M ALL ABOUT CLICHES.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIMEEEEEE**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~ **

**PS: IF YOU COULDN'T TELL ALREADY, I'M SUPER HYPER**


	9. Chapter 9

**I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING**

**DAMN, WHAT'S THIS GIRLS PROBLEM?!**

**WELL, I'VE BEEN REALLY HAPPY LATELY, AND INSPIRATION IS FLOWING LIKE A RIVER**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Darkness surrounded her.

The only thing you could hear was shallow breathing.

_Her_ shallow breathing.

All of a sudden, there was a cry out in the void of the darkness.

"Ally!" It sounded desperate, as if it _had_ to reach her.

"Au-Austin?" Her voice cracked, and even she was surprised at the weakness it held.

Then, a single bulb lit up the entire room.

And what she saw, scarred her.

A room, white walls, with blood splattered every where.

Bodies lay all around them, obviously dead.

The faces were pale, too pale.

A heavy contrast compared to the blood red lips.

The scared brunette found herself looking at all the bodies, two stuck out the most though.

Trish and Dez.

Their bodies were mangled together, limbs torn apart, making her almost gag.

Gasping, she looked away, only to be met with a pair of eyes.

The same eyes that had once held a spark, but had suddenly vanished before her eyes.

"Austin.." She whispered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

He was battered and bruised, dried blood everywhere.

The worst part though, was that the shallow breathing had ceased, his chest no longer moving in rhythmic patterns.

"Austin!" The brunette desperately called out, his body slowly fading from sight.

"Wha-?" Confusion swept over her features, leaving her looking around, seemingly lost.

"I told you. I get _everything_ I want." Kira's voice sneered, as a knife lodged itself in her stomach.

Searing pain tore through her body.

Then...

Nothing.

* * *

Ally awoke, drenched in a cold sweat, her body racking with sobs.

It all felt so real, even the pain of the knife.

Subconsciously, her hands moved down to her lower abdomen, checking for a wound.

Still dazed from the dream, she slowly turned her head, checking for the time.

The bright green numbers were fuzzy at first, but then cleared up, revealing that it was 3:30

Part of her wanted to call Austin, just to know that he was okay.

And before she realized it, her phone was up to her ear, his number dialed.

"Hello?" His groggy voice answered.

Immediately, guilt coursed through her, making her even more upset.

"Au-Austin?" She asked, her voice cracking, pain evident in her tone.

"What's wrong?" He was much more awake now, upon hearing her voice.

Inwardly, the brunette smiled, even at three in the morning, he'd be there in a heartbeat.

"I-I had a nightmare. I-It felt so real!" Her voice shook, as she sounded like a child.

"I'll be over there in five minutes."

* * *

"Woah." Austin wrapped his arms around Ally, as they lay on top of a hill, watching the sunrise.

"I know. It felt so..real. Like, you were actually..actually dead." Her voice cracked up again.

Leaning down, he looked in her eyes.

"I promise, I'm not leaving you. I like you, and only you." And he sealed his promise with a kiss.

* * *

He had given her a ride to school, chuckling as she marveled over the interior.

"This must've cost your parents a lot of money." She said, once she had gotten in.

"Actually, it didn't. I bought it. Worked three jobs, but finally did it." He smiled, his eyes lighting up as he remembered how elated he was, to finally have something that was truly his, not bought by his parents.

"What do your parents do for a living?" She curiously asked, tilting her head to the side.

"My mum is an author, she loves to write. She takes the most simplest things and turns them into beautiful creations. My father is an English professor." Austin smiled a little, as he talked about his family.

Ally thought that was so cute.

Most teenage kids would be complaining how they always try and butt in, but Austin knew better.

Unlike most people, he understood that his parents could die in a second, which is why he never tells them he hates them.

"That's deep man." She giggled, making him smile.

He was falling deeper and deeper by the second.

Ally had his heart, and only God knows all the ways she could break it.

And that terrifies him to no end.

* * *

She had a thoughtful look on her face, her nose scrunched up, looking at the work in front of her.

"You okay?" Austin asked, noticing her look, turning around on the spin chair to look at her.

They were in the practice room at Sonic Boom.

"Come here, I need your help." She said, beckoning him over.

"What is it?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Can you help me with these lyrics?" She asked, looking up at him.

Quickly, he pecked her lips, then sat down beside her.

"Okay, what do you think?" She asked, as she began to play what she had written.

"When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see, are all made of gold," Each note was hit perfectly.

"Amazing! You're really good." He smiled, making her grin.

"I know."

"And modest too."

* * *

By the time she had been dropped off, she felt happier.

Austin always made her happy, no matter what cost.

Even if it meant loosing hours of sleep.

He was always right beside her, making sure she was okay.

And if Ally were to be honest, she kind of...

Loves him.

And that scares her, a lot.

Whenever she tries to hand her heart out, people always end up stomping on it, breaking it to pieces.

Somehow, she had an inkling that Austin may just keep her heart.

* * *

"ALLY!" Austin squealed, running to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"WHAT?!" She squealed back, getting a little excited.

"We have over a million views on Say Something!"

"That's awesome!" Ally smiled, hugging him.

Suddenly, Ally got a call.

"Hello, is this Ally Dawson?" The person asked.

"Um yes..Who am I speaking with?" She politely asked.

"This is R. J. Cutler, I'm the director of If I Stay, We've heard your song Say Something, and would like to talk about adding it into the movie."

The brunette started squealing, If I Stay was by far her favorite book.

"Yes, when would you like to meet?" She asked, suddenly calm.

"Tomorrow at three thirty."

"Okay." And with that, she hung up, and began squealing, attracting the attention of many students.

"That was the director of If I Stay. He wants to put our song in the movie!" She squealed.

Things were finally looking up.

But Ally wouldn't be happy.

Not if Kira had a say in it.

* * *

**BAD KIRA**

**NO RUINING ALLY'S NEWFOUND HAPPINESS**

**OH WAIT**

**I CONTROL HER :D **

**BE AFRAID**

**BE VERY AFRAID**

**OH AND GUESS WHAT**

**I HEARD THAT ROSS SAID THAT LAURA WAS CUTE AND THAT HE HAD A CRUSH ON HER**

**IDK IF IT'S TRUE BUT I STARTED SQUEALING**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, MY LOVELY MUSICIANS**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I WENT ALL WEEKEND WITHOUT INTERNET BC I WAS AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE AND SHE WOULD NOT LET ME USE THE COMPUTER. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TORTURE I WAS IN?! Anywayy.. I HAVE LIKE, FOURTEEN REVIEWS UNTIL I GET A HUNDRED AND I AM SOOO HAPPY!**

**You probably don't wanna hear..see.. my rambling, so..**

**HERE IS CHAPTER TEN!**

* * *

"No way.." Ally whispered, a smile growing on her face, tears stinging her eyes.

"Our song will be featured in If I Stay!" Austin exclaimed, hugging Ally and spinning her around.

They had just gotten back from a conference, their song obviously being featured.

"Let's go out to celebrate." Austin suggested, taking Ally's hand.

"Yeah, where are you thinking?" She asked, smiling.

"Hm... Perkins?" He asked, looking down at Ally.

"But it's expensive! And I don't have that much money." She whispered, not wanting to dampen his mood.

"I don't care. You are not paying." The blond said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek as he opened the car door for her.

"Next time, I pay, whether you like it or not." She stubbornly said.

Sighing, he nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

"So, I was thinking, we should like, collab and make videos every week." Austin casually mentioned, making Ally almost spit out her drink.

"But, I can't sing in front of actual people!" She almost shouted.

"Please?! I'll be right there with you." He softly said, taking her hand.

"F-Fine." Ally stuttered, as she looked into his eyes, which were filled with happiness.

"This'll be awesome!" He cheered, as they got up, and he paid the bill.

"I hope."

* * *

He was right.

It WAS awesome.

People actually _liked_ her singing.

Except, of course, everyone at the school.

See, this is why Ally preferred her internet friends.

At least _they_ are nice.

"I told you people would like us." Austin said, nudging her shoulder, making her grin.

"It's you they like, not me."

"Doubt it. Why wouldn't anyone like you? You're amazing." He softly smiled, as he leaned down, and kissed her.

She kissed back, still feeling those butterflies, their lips softly moving in unison.

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Kira hadn't made a single comment towards Ally for three days.

"I'm really worried." Ally said, and you could see the worry in her eyes.

"Maybe she just..isn't interested anymore?" Austin offered, as he swung the ball into the hoop, in the practice room.

"No no, she's definitely still interested. She keeps sending me these glares." He got up, and crossed the room to Ally, swiftly pressing his lips to hers.

"Well, if she hurts you, she'd have to deal with me, Trish, and Dez." He said, kissing her once more, this time on the forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

* * *

"Maybe we're fireproof  
'Cause nobody saves me baby the way you do." They both sang in perfect harmony, their voices mixing, sounding like velvet, so soft.

"Thank you for watching, and don't forget to click that subscribe button! Byez!" Ally yelled, turning off the camera.

"Well, I'd say that was a success." He grinned, pecking her on the cheek.

"Ooh, we should invite Trish and Dez, and have a movie night." Ally said, making him nod.

"I'll call." He walked out of the room, and came back, five minutes later.

"All set. What movies?"

"Horror!"

* * *

The brunette laughed as the woman turned upside down in her chair, then dropped.

"Eep!" Austin screamed, making Ally laugh even more.

They were watching The Conjuring, and Ally was no where near scared.

In fact, she was amused.

Paranormal movies always made her laugh.

Although, she no longer slept with one leg out of the bed.

* * *

"That was horrible!" Dez and Austin exclaimed, making the two girls laugh.

"Wanna play a game?" Trish asked, then Ally came up behind them, and clapped twice, making the boys jump and scream.

"Priceless." Ally snorted, as Austin got up.

"You think this is funny?" He asked, making her gulp.

"You think this is funny?" He took a step towards her, grabbed her waist, and began to tickle her.

"N-N-No!" She gasped, her face red, a real smile on her face.

"Mhm.." He was skeptical, but let her go.

Suddenly, her phone lit up, making her smile a little.

"Hey, Elliot is back in town." The brunette said, as she texted him to come over.

"Oh god." Trish muttered.

"Who's Elliot?" Austin asked, as Ally showed him a picture.

"Wow..He's...uh...good looking." The blond said, cringing.

Ally giggled.

"Are you jealous?" She asked, looking up at him through her lashes, her hands placed on his chest.

"Psh..No.."

"Good. Because I have eyes for you, and only you." And she leaned in, kissing him.

* * *

"Ally!" Elliot boomed, making her grin, and hug him, feeling slightly awkward.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed, making him grin.

"I know. Six months felt like forever." Austin suddenly cleared his throat, making Elliot look at him, and his eyes widened.

"That's my boyfriend, Austin, his cousin Dez, and Dez's girlfriend, Trish." The brunette introduced them.

"Your boyfriend is cute." Elliot whispered, making Ally laugh.

"So, how long have you two known each other?"

"Since we were born."

* * *

"Austin, were you jealous?" The brunette asked, as she found him by the drums.

"Maybe a little."

"Hey Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Elliot is gay." Ally laughed at his face, which was one of pure shock.

"Oh, um, good for him.." Laughing, Ally walked up the stairs, him following suit.

After that, Austin got along great with Elliot.

* * *

"Tell your boyfriend I said hi!" Ally called, as Elliot drove away.

He beeped in response.

Turning around, she was met with two shocked faces.

"So, what did you think?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Why didn't you tell us he was gay?"

"Because you never asked."

"I'm just glad he doesn't like Ally." Austin said, pulling her close, kissing her.

* * *

**Bleh. This chapter sucked. :/**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CONJURING OR FIREPROOF BY 1D**

**Oh, how I love that song 3**

**Anyway, I gotta go...I'm supposed to be doing my homework (shh..)**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE!**

**I HAD SCHOOL (ew)**

**BUT OMG WHO SAW THE PREMIERE OF THE WALKING DEAD?!  
**

**I SCREAMED WHEN CAROL AND DARYL GOT REUNITED!**

**PLUS, I DECIDED TO REWATCH DANISNOTONFIRE AND AMAZINGPHIL**

**GOD, I SHIP THEM SOO MUCH**

**ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER ELEVEN :D**

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want?" A soft feminine voice rang out in the dimness of the room.

"Yes! It is what I'm paying for, it's what I'm getting." Kira's bitchy voice snapped, making the girl flinch.

"Alright."

Ally won't know what hit her.

* * *

"Ah!" The brunette shrieked, giggling as Austin ran up the school steps with her on his back.

"Weirdo." Austin smirked, as he let her down, kissing her gently on the lips.

"You're the weirdo." She laughed, pecking him again.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand, sending sparks shooting up her spine.

"Four weeks, and those sparks won't go away." The brunette said, a loving twinkle in her eyes.

"I know, I feel them every time we touch." He smiled, kissing her gently again.

The brunette giggled, grabbing his hand and walking into the school.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A soft voice rang out, as a figure crashed into Austin.

"Oh, no problem." He bent down, retrieving the mystery girl's stuff.

"I'm Serenity." She smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Austin, and that's my girlfriend, Ally." The blond wrapped an arm around her waist, making her smile up at him.

"You're so pretty." Serenity said, as she looked at Ally.

Almost sadly.

"Me? Look at you! You're gorgeous." The brunette sadly smiled, as she stared at the person in front of her.

She wished she could be gorgeous.

"Come on, let's get to our lockers." Austin gave one last smile to Serenity, then left with Ally by his side.

"You are gorgeous you know." He said, once they'd gotten to their lockers.

"Please, no lies." Her voice was quiet.

"I'm not lying. You truly are gorgeous. Not only on the outside, but you have a personality made of gold. Which is why I fell for you."

* * *

"You're really funny." Serenity giggled as Austin told a joke.

The brunette stared, trying not to feel jealous.

She was obviously flirting, and Ally didn't like it.

"So, Serenity, where are you from?" Ally asked, trying her best not to punch the chick.

She had long, waist length black hair, and icy blue eyes.

Her skin was so pale and soft.

So Ally had a pretty good reason as to why she was jealous.

* * *

"Come on Alls!" Austin pulled her out of the school doors, and over to Starbucks, where they went everyday after school.

"Wait up! I'm coming." The brunette giggled, as they intertwined their hands, swinging them back and forth.

"So, what do you think of Serenity?" Ally asked, sounding awkward.

The blond let out a laugh.

"Is Ally Dawson jealous?" He asked, grinning.

"N-No..Maybe...Yes." Her voice was small, as she looked at him, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, you have no reason." He stopped to look at her.

"I like you, and only you. No girl is going to change that, no matter how they look or act. Because you, are perfect, and no one comes close." He kissed her, pouring his feelings into the kiss.

"I like you and only you too." She was breathless, giggling as she bit her lip.

"Come on Princess." He smirked, grabbing her hand again.

Together, they walked, passing by loads of people who smiled at them, noticing how obvious it was that they were in love.

Every few minutes, Austin would look down and smile at her, the love evident in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey!" Austin grinned as Serenity walked in to Starbucks.

Ally, being the nice pushover she is, decided to smile as well.

"Oh, hey guys. Mind if I sit?" Serenity asked, looking at Ally for permission.

Yes.

"No, sit down." The brunette sweetly smiled, hiding the fact that she was jealous.

Austin and Serenity had launched into a conversation about who knows what.

Ally stared off into the distance, obviously confused.

She had started thinking about Kira, and how she hadn't been called names for a while.

Deep in the pit of her stomach, she knew something was wrong.

But for now, it was time to plaster a fake smile on, and try to look okay.

* * *

"What was up at Starbucks?" The blond asked, as he walked Ally home.

"Nothing." The brunette was quick to respond, making Austin realize she was lying.

"Alls. You're terrible at lying. What's wrong?" He stopped, making Ally face him, as she looked at him

"I just, I can't help but feel as if Kira is planning something.." Her voice was small, as she was deep in thought.

"I know, it's beginning to freak me out as well." It was true.

Kira no longer sent glares Ally's way.

Now, it was as if she wanted to kill Ally.

And Austin was terrified.

He loved her.

So much, he'd risk anything for her to live.

And Kira obviously knew that.

* * *

The brunette's smile wiped off her face as she walked into her house.

Her stepfather was right in front of her.

"What is this mess?!" He screamed, grabbing her hair, taking her to the living room.

"S-Sorry. I-I'll clean it up r-right n-now." He wasn't supposed to be home until next week.

"God, you're useless." Michael slapped her across the face.

Ally said nothing, knowing that talking would make it worse.

But, so would not talking.

So, she just stood there, taking beating after beating, silently wishing that she could die.

* * *

"What happened?" Austin's worried voice asked, as he observed the fresh bruises on her face.

The brunette said nothing, just walked to her locker.

She didn't deserve him, is what he'd told her.

She deserved to die, not to be loved.

"Why do you like me?" Her voice suddenly rang out, making Austin stare at her.

"I mean, I don't deserve you. You're popular, and I'm..not."

"Alls, if anything, I don't deserve you. You're amazing and awesome and perfect. I like you because you're you. You're so down to earth, and nice, and beautiful. I wish I could make you understand." He softly said, kissing her quickly.

The brunette sweetly smiled at him, then went on to a different subject.

"So..We got a call..From Starr Records.." Her voice trailed off, as Austin looked at her incredulously.

"No way."

"Yes way! Jimmy wants to meet with us!" Ally squealed, making him grin.

"I just- I can't- woah." He spun her around, making her giggle.

"I have to tell you something." The blond was suddenly serious, as he looked at her.

"What?" She asked, looking at him questioningly.

"I...I love you."

* * *

**CLIFFY! :D**

**BUT SERIOUSLY, WHY CAN'T THERE BE A REAL LIFE AUSTIN?**

**OR AUGUSTUS WATERS...**

**Hehehe...I'm a little hyper.**

**ANYWAY!  
**

**Comment, favorite!**

**Tell me what your favorite part was!**

**Personally, mine was when Ally asked about Serenity.**

**Anywhore, until next time!  
**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	12. Chapter 12

**OH MY GOSH TWO UPDATES WITHIN LIKE, FIVE DAYS!  
**

**SOMEONE CALL THE MENTAL WARD, THIS GIRL'S OUT OF HER MINNNDDDD!**

**HEHE, I'M REALLY HAPPY THOUGH, BECAUSE I GOT ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER **

* * *

"Wh-What?" The brunette asked, obviously shocked.

He **_loved_** her?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said anything." Austin quietly said, then turned on his heel, walking out the door.

The brunette desperately tried to keep up with him, weaving through a bunch of people who were walking in the doors.

Finally, she realized where he was going.

* * *

_"Woah." Her breath was taken away, as her cocoa brown eyes scanned the horizon, watching as a swirl of blue, pink, and purple dotted the sky.  
_

_"This place is special to me...Which is why I brought you here." The blond admitted shyly, smiling._

_The brunette softly smiled, touched by the gesture._

_"Thank you." Her voice was full of emotion, as she glanced around._

_It was in the middle of the woods, trees with deep green leaves filled the space around them._

_There was a crystal blue stream in front of them, making everything seem innocent, just for a moment.  
_

_"This is perfect." Her gaze was captivated by his, as he softly kissed her._

_"Not as perfect as_ you.

* * *

Her smile was a little wider as she recalled the memory, a light pink gracefully rising on her cheeks.

A clearing soon came to sight, and she saw the blond, his head resting on his knees, just looking at the nature.

"Hey stranger." Her voice had a smile evident in it, making him turn.

"Hey Alls." His voice was glum, as he looked at her, his deep brown eyes holding sadness.

"Why are you so sad?" Her voice was soft, as she sat next to him.

"I just said I love you. I don't think you feel the same." His voice cracked, but he refused to cry.

Austin had never said those words to a girl ever.

"I love you too." Her voice was shy and timid, as she glanced at him through her lashes.

He was shocked.

The girl he fell in love with in less than six months, loved him back.

Grinning, he softly kissed her, taking her face in his hands.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

* * *

Trish came up to Ally grinning.

"So..Anything exciting happen? Like getting a meeting with Starr Records, or get told I love you.." Her tone was hinting that she knew, but still wanted to hear.

"Yeah...That happened." The brunette could barely contain her huge smile, as the Latina squealed, catching the attention of many onlookers.

"Aweh! You two are so going to get married!" Trish screamed, making Ally laugh.

Until, Kira came over.

"Just so you know, Austin loves me, not you pathetic whore." Her snobby voice made Ally cringe.

"Then why is he dating me?" She shot back, surprised that she stuck up for herself.

"Easy: he feels **sorry** for you. Since you're a nothing, waste of space, no good, desperate slut." And on that note, Kira walked away, leaving Ally with hurt.

But, she kept a brave font on for Trish, who looked as if she could kill.

"I'll kill that fucking bitch." The Latina growled, glaring Kira's way.

"No, please, I'm fine." The brunette said, desperately trying to believe it herself.

"No, you're not. Cut the bullshit Alls." Trish said, staring at Ally.

* * *

"Kira needs to shut the fuck up, and grow up, because I love you, and not her." Austin's voice rang out, as Ally stared out at the view, sitting on a cliff.

"Thanks." The brunette gave a half smile, as she looked at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"Why would she say such horrible things to me? And why am I caring now?" Her voice shook, as the tears raced down her face, making Austin look at her with sympathy.

"I don't know, she's a horrible person, and you're the most amazing person I have ever met. And Ally,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"How do I look?" The brunette asked, turning around to look at Austin.

"Gorgeous." He smiled, taking her hand and twirling her just a little.

Austin's parents decided to invite her to their cousins wedding, which made her very worried.

Ally wanted to look perfect for the rest of his family.

She wanted to feel accepted.

The brunette glanced at her and Austin in the mirror, then frowned.

"You need to stop looking so perfect, it's making me look worse then I do." Ally said, glancing at Austin, who was looking at her with astonishment.

"Princess, you're literally the definition of perfect. You may not see it, but I do." He leaned down, and softly kissed her, in the middle of a store.

All the customers had overheard their conversation, and smiled at the couple, who were so obviously in love.

"I'll try on one more." The brunette promised, smiling.

"Try on thousands, as long as you feel gorgeous, I'll wait."

She grinned, and got changed into a dark blue floor length dress, and when she looked into the mirror, she gasped.

Before her, stood a supermodel.

The dark blue contrasted with her pale skin, making her look like a goddess.

Her hair, which was in a messy bun, looked darker, and her cheekbones looked higher.

Her cocoa brown eyes, which were framed by long black lashes, made her look irresistible.

Stepping out, she bit her lip, and looked at Austin.

"What do you think?" Her voice was soft, as he smiled at her.

"Gorgeous. Perfect. Goddess-like." Ally blushed as he stared at her, his eyes full of love.

"But I'd say that, even if you went in sweatpants and a sweater. Because to me, you're perfect no matter what." And he sealed those magical words with a kiss.

* * *

**AWH AUSTIN STOP BEING SO SWEET**

**I'M LONELYYYY**

**AT LEAST I HAVE MY BOOKS 3**

**AUGUSTUS WATERS AND TOBIAS EATON**

**AND PEETA MELLARK ;)**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**I BLAME MY UNICORN..AND SCHOOL..AND DANISNOTONFIRE AND AMAZINGPHIL**

**SPEAKING OF, HAS ANYONE SEEN PHIL IS NOT ON FIRE 6?**

**DO NOT TRY TELLING ME PHIL IS INNOCENT AFTER SEEING THAT**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

The wedding was beautiful.

Soft blue and pink streamers were placed so delicately, giving the room a sort of calming demeanor.

The tables were decorated with Disney characters, like Minnie and Mickey.

The streamers also hung from tables, looking so beautiful.

Smiling, the brunette sat down at the very end, since she was the bridesmaid.

"It was a beautiful wedding." She smiled, as she heard his voice.

"Indeed, it was." Turning around, she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I have a feeling the next wedding we attend will be yours." Mimi joked, as she saw them kiss.

"Mom!" Austin whined, but smiled and blushed nonetheless.

Just then, the bride came up.

"That was beautiful." Ally smiled, as she recalled the memory of the wedding.

* * *

_Austin and Ally had just pulled up to the church, both with their clothes on a hanger._

_"You excited?" He asked her, getting a huge smile and nod._

_"This'll be perfect." Her grin was so wide, and she stepped out of the car, into the wind._

_It blew her coffee brown hair in whips across her face._

_Then, she heard the unmistakable click of a camera._

_"Austin." She scolded, but had a small smile placed upon her delicate features._

_"Sorry. You just looked so...beautiful and innocent." He smiled, then intertwined their fingers, leaning down to kiss her cheek._

_The brunette blushed, as he opened the door for her.  
_

_Stepping in, she smiled at how nice the church seemed._

_It wasn't very big, but had a cozy feel to it._

_The floor had deep green carpets, and the wood was dark brown._

_Pews were set up everywhere, and were close-knit together._

_Going down to the basement, she saw his cousin, Layla._

_"Congrats." Ally softly smiled at his cousin, who had tears in her bright blue eyes._

_Her soft black was in a perfect bun._

_"Thank you. Let's get you changed." Layla called for Trish, one of the other bridesmaids._

_"You look gorgeous." Ally smiled softly, looking at Trish._

_"Thanks, now let's get you changed." The Latina took her to a room, and let Ally change, momentarily going out the door._

_The brunette quickly changed, careful not to rip the soft fabric._

_"Are you decent?" Trish called, softly knocking._

_"Yeah!" Ally called back, as she attempted to pin her hair up._

_"Here, I'll help." The Latina giggled as she put Ally's hair up, putting a blue rose in the bun.  
_

_A few curly strips fell, but it looked perfect nonetheless._

_"You look absolutely beautiful Alls." Trish complimented, making Ally smile._

_"Really?" The brunette asked, looking in the mirror closely._

_"Definitely." She finished Ally's makeup, and smiled._

_"Thanks." Ally got up, and walked out the door, running into Austin._

_"You look breathtaking." He smiled, capturing her lips in a soft kiss._

_"You look amazing yourself." She giggled, as they waited for the bride to say it's time._

_Five minutes later, the first bridesmaid walked down the aisle with the first best man._

_The bridesmaid was her sister, and seemed to move effortlessly, as if walking through silk._

_Then, the maid of honor was called, making Ally a little nervous._

_Sure, all she had to do was walk, but still, she could trip everyone or something._

_Finally, Ally was called, and wrapped her arm around Austin's, as they walked._

_She stood silently, watching as the flower girl threw the petals, then turned the attention to the groom._

_His face projected pure happiness and love, as he stared at his soon-to-be wife._

_Ally loved looking at the grooms, their faces always portrayed love._

_The preacher spoke, and made them say their vows._

_A couple of tears slipped out of her eyes hearing them, the brunette just loved love._

_Finally, it was over, and they were heading to the fire hall._

_And that's where they were now, just arriving._

* * *

"I saw you crying." Austin teased, as he saw Ally deep in thought.

"What can I say? I love love." She giggled, as they went to opposite ends of the table.

The seating went the three best men, the groom, the bride, the maid of honor, Layla's sister, and Ally.

They sat, and Ally got out her IPhone for a few, taking pictures of the groom and bride, without them knowing, and posting them on Instagram.

At one Austin noticed, and mouthed the word "Stalker." to her.

Ally blushed, and didn't take any more pictures, instead looking at all the family members.

Finally, the food came out, and the bridal party got to go first.

She just got a small salad and quickly ate, as everyone else got food.

"Not hungry?" Austin asked, as he stole the seat beside her.

"Not really..I don't eat when I'm excited/nervous." The brunette sheepishly chuckled, and leaned her head on Austin's shoulder.

"I know that. On our first date, you could barely eat a small bite." He smiled down at her.

"I remember. I felt like throwing up." She giggled, making him smile.

"I'd still love you."

* * *

"Come on! Let's dance!" Austin grabbed her hands, pulling her up, and leading her to the dance floor.

He made her dance to Gangnam Style, laughing at her failed attempt.

Then, a song played, and she recognized it as Little Things by One Direction.

He put one arm around her waist, and took her hand in his.

"This is our song." He mumbled, making her smile as they swayed.

He slowly spun her, then took her back in his arms again.

"We're the only ones on the dance floor." Austin mused, smiling a little.

"Now I feel like a loner." She said, playfully pouting.

"You have me though."

"Yeah, but it's like talking to a ghost. Or very small child." She giggled as he feigned being hurt.

"I'll have you know I am very smart! Almost as smart as an eight year old." He stuck his tongue, making the smaller one giggle.

"You're so weird. But I love you." Her eyes were a light brown, filled with happiness.

Austin softly smiled as he noticed this, love burning like fire.

Little did they know, that this was the last happy moment they'd have for a while.

* * *

**CLIFFY! :D**

**ANYWAY, I TRIED TO MAKE THE WEDDING LIKE MY BROTHER AND SISTER-IN-LAW'S**

**WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING THAT WAS**

**MY COUSIN/BFF MADE ME DANCE TO GANGNAM STYLE AND MY DRESS DIDN'T FIT, SO I WAS LOOKING LIKE A T-REX**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**COMMENT YOUR OPINION, OR IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL XOXO,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK BITCHES!**

**HEHE, SORRY ABOUT MY LACK OF UPDATING, I LOST INTEREST.**

**BUT NOW, NOW HERE'S THE FUN PART**

***cue evil grin***

* * *

Ally woke up on a bright Friday morning, happy that the weekend was finally here.

Slowly getting out of bed, she quickly slammed her alarm clock, which was wailing, and held her breath, hoping that her stepfather didn't hear.

Thankfully, he didn't, making the brunette softly smile.

Turning on the water for the shower, she stripped down to nothing, and jumped in, the scorching water making her feel good.

It soothed her cuts and new bruises, making her smile.

Hopping out, she got dressed, preparing for the busy day that lay ahead.

* * *

"Austin!" She smiled, hugging him.

He softly chuckled, and hugged back.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, intertwining their fingers, making electricity shoot up her arm.

"It's Friday, I don't have to be around these fake bitches for two days, why wouldn't I be happy?" The brunette giggled, making him smile and peck her cheek.

"That's good. Oh! You should come over to mine for the weekend! My parents won't be home till Monday!" He excitedly said, making her look up at him.

"We could build a fort, stay up all night watching movies, order pizza, go for midnight walks.." He trailed off, making her bite her lip.

"Fine, I'll spend the night." Ally smiled, as he grinned, his eyes lighting up.

She knew he wouldn't try anything, and she wholeheartedly trusted him.

"Hey guys!" Serenity's cheerful, soft voice chirped, as they walked into homeroom.

"Hi Serenity!" Austin smiled, as he quickly hugged her.

"Hey Seren." The brunette smiled, but it quickly faded once she saw the subtle glare Serenity was giving her.

"So, I need help on my bio paper. Could you help?" Serenity asked, as she stole Austin away.

"Sure! But Ally's better, it's her field of expertise." The blond smiled back at Ally, as he waited for her to catch up.

"Okay! Alls, could you help?" Serenity looked at Ally, with such friendliness, it made her wonder as if she imagined the glare.

"Of course." The brunette sent a friendly smile.

She must of imagined the glare.

Right?

* * *

"So...Biochem is the branch of science concerned with the chemical and physicochemical processes that occur within living organisms?" Serenity asked, looking at Austin and Serenity.

"Yeah, more or less." Ally giggled, as Austin smiled at her.

"You're like a dictionary." He kissed her cheek, then got up.

"I'll be right back." The blond said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Listen here slut, Austin is mine. He only feels sorry for you. I mean, why would he like someone like you?" Serenity suddenly leaned in close, her voice dangerously low.

Ally looked into her eyes, and saw a flash of sorrow and guilt, before it was gone.

"Wh-What? I-I thought we were friends.." The brunette said, obviously confused.

"Ha! Me? Be friends with you? Why would I do that?" Serenity asked.

"I-I-I-Don't.." Ally was confused, to say the least.

"Go kill yourself." Serenity glared, then sat back, as she heard Austin's footsteps come near.

"Hey Alls." He smiled, and sat beside her, kissing her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking worriedly at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She softly smiled at him, seeing Serenity's evil look.

"We better leave, Alls and I are ordering pizza." Austin smiled down at his girlfriend, helping her gather her stuff.

"Bye Serenity." He grinned, giving her a small hug.

The brunette softly smiled, then walked away with Austin, feeling confused.

How could she say that?

* * *

"I don't want to do this." Serenity whispered, staring at Kira, who was pissed.

"You have to. Remember what I'm capable of." She threatened, staring at the scared young girl.

"But her face was so sad when I insulted her.." Serenity whimpered, as she remembered her only friend's hurt face.

"I don't care. You know what's at stake here." Kira's voice was like ice impacting her.

"I-I know." She stared at the ground, remembering what was at stake.

"If you fail, I will kill you and your family." Her threat was like a thousand knives twisting inside her heart.

The worst thing, is that Serenity knew Kira would murder her family.

* * *

"Eep!" Ally giggled as Austin hit her with a pillow.

They were supposed to be building a fort, but Austin decided to hit her with a pillow.

"That's what you get for stealing my hoodie!" He stuck his tongue out, but smiled anyway.

Ally was wearing pajama shorts, and Austin's hoodie, with her hair in a messy bun.

"It's comfy!" The brunette shouted, hitting him back with a pillow.

"Of course it is!" He softly tackled her, grinning cheekily.

"Let me go!" She giggled, squirming around.

"Never!" The blond started to tickle her, making squeals of laughter bounce in the walls.

"I surrender!" Ally laughed, as he kissed her softly.

She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you." He mumbled against her lips, making her giggle.

"I love you too." She softly smiled, looking at him.

Laying her head on his chest, she began to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next day was Monday.

Austin woke up with Ally's head on his chest, and her arms wrapped around him.

Softly grinning, he began to kiss all over her face.

"We," kiss "have," kiss "to," kiss "get," kiss "up."

"Nooo." The brunette whined, cuddling into his chest.

"I'd stay here with you forever, but we have school."

"Urrghhhhh." Ally made a zombie-like noise, as she got up.

She just threw on her skinny jeans, not bothering to change out of Austin's hoodie.

Quickly darting into his bathroom, she locked the door, and quickly brushed her teeth.

"Your turn." The brunette grinned, quickly pecking her boyfriend.

* * *

"Why haven't you broken up with him?" Serenity hissed, pulling Ally into a janitors closet.

"Because, I love him." Ally said, glaring.

"Do you not realize how much danger you're in?!" Serenity whisper screamed, making Ally look at her with confusion.

"Listen, I'm very sorry about what I said earlier, but Kira made me. She threatened my family-" She was cut off by Ally.

"I'm sorry."

"Listen! She's a little...crazy, and if she can't have Austin, no one can." Serenity looked at her with fear.

"Which also means, she'll kill you and Austin."

* * *

**oH SNAP!**

**SOMEONE CALL THE NUTTER HOUSE**

**KIRA'S GONNA LOSE IT!**

**MUAHAHAAHAHA :D**

**Review, tell me what part you liked! If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to message me!**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI HI HI HI H-**

**THAT'S ENOUGH**

**I WOULD'VE UPDATED SOONER, BUT I WAS LOOKING AT DAN HOWELL AND PHIL LESTER PUNK EDITS (those kill me) VIDEOS, (kill me as well) AND FANFICTION ABOUT PHAN (THEY'RE SO CUTE AND FLUFFY!)**

**OH YEAH, AND SCHOOL**

**BUT I'M HERE NOW :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Instantly, Ally was in protective mode.

"What do you mean?" She asked, urgency in her voice.

"I mean, if you don't break up with Austin, and make him date Kira, you'll both be dead." Serenity said, as tears welled up.

"Listen, I am so so sorry what I said to you, Kira made me. Please don't hate me." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I forgive you. I knew something was up." Ally gave a soft smile, and gently hugged the frightened girl.

"Thank you. Now, we need to make a plan."

* * *

She had to break things off with him.

There was no other choice.

The brunette could care less if she dies, but Austin, now that's a different story.

"Can-Can we talk?" Ally nervously asked, as Austin walked up to her, taking her hand and giving her a soft smile.

"Of course." He had no idea what was coming, but to be fair, neither did she.

* * *

"So...Kira will kill both you and I if I don't date her?" Austin asked, frowning.

"Yes. Which is why..I think we should break up." Ally spoke the very words that she feared.

"No. No no we can't. Ally, I love you." His voice cracked when he said "I love you."

"I know, Austin, I love you too. Which is why I'm doing this." Tears welled up, making her close her eyes.

"But I can't date the girl who bullied you!" The blond exclaimed, looking at her, his hazel eyes shining.

"Alls, I can't hurt you like that-I won't hurt you like that." His voice was stern, although his mind and eyes betrayed him, sending tears slowly dropping.

"We'll die if you don't." She whispered, crawling over to him, and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"How about this? We pretend to break up, cause a big scene, then I'll pretend to date Kira, and record information that we can use against the police." Austin brightened up as he thought of the idea.

"It'll have to be a direct threat. Kira's rich, and because of that, she gets special treatment."

"Then I'll get one. You mean everything to me." He leaned his forehead against hers, and softly kissed her.

"Okay then. Let's do it."

This'll be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Ally shouted, in the middle of the hallway.

Today was the day they'd "break up."

"What else can I say?! I apologized a thousand times!" He shouted back, trying hard not to laugh.

When he acted, he couldn't do a sad scene without laughing.

"Say that you're a dirty, cheating scumbag! Then maybe I'll THINK about forgiving you!" Everyone's attention was on them now.

Ally was an amazing actress, and even almost fooled Austin.

"I didn't mean for it to happen! I've fallen out of love with you!" This was the hardest part.

Never, in a billion years, could he ever fall out of love with Ally.

There's just no way.

Slap!

She took theater for four years, so she knew how to fake a slap.

"Go to hell." The tears came naturally, as she ran towards the library.

The crowd, still looking appalled by their performance, split apart as Kira and her gang of sluts came up.

"What was that all about?" Kira asked, trying and failing to hold back a smile.

"We broke up." He wanted so badly to reply with a sarcastic comment, but this had to be done.

"Great. Come, let's talk." And with that, hell began for both Austin and Ally.

* * *

"This is torture." Ally said, flopping on her back onto Austin's bed.

They'd both had to survive a day without each other, and as you can tell, it didn't go down so well.

She'd been pushed around a little, but most of everyone gave her sympathetic looks.

"I know it is. But soon, it'll all be over, and you and I will be happy with each other." He smiled, softly kissing her.

"I hope so." She said, closing her eyes and leaning back.

"Be optimistic." The blond threw a pillow at her, making her giggle.

"I'm trying." And she truly was.

But you can only try for so long before you either succeed, or just give up.

And to her, giving up sounds pretty good.

* * *

"Well, fuck you too." The brunette mumbled, as a person pushed her into the lockers.

She kept her head down, and books clutched to her chest.

People kept pushing her, and laughing at her.

And she tried to keep her voice down, really she did.

But, her voice betrayed her mind.

"EVERYONE STOP FUCKING PUSHING ME LIKE I'M SOME DAMN SHOPPING CART!" Everyone was shocked, as was she.

In the corner of her eye, Ally noticed Austin with a proud smile on his face.

A smile that made her heart flutter, as many others.

* * *

"You okay?" Serenity asked, going up to Ally, who was secretly watching Austin and Kira.

"No. I'm afraid that he'll go for her." The brunette whispered, looking at them.

He was smiling, obviously fake, as Kira was telling some story.

"He won't fall for her. He loves you." Serenity pointed out, as she ate with Ally.

"But...She's popular and pretty." She wanted so desperately to believe her best friend, but it was hard.

"So? He doesn't care about that. Now, let's get planning." And with that being said, Serenity and Ally began to plan, unaware of the surprising events that lay ahead.

* * *

**WHAT'RE THEY PLANNING?**

**HEHE, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YET AND I'M THE AUTHOR**

**SERIOUSLY, GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE**

**I'M A LITTLE HYPER, BC MY DAD BOUGHT ME BEN & JERRY'S**

**AND I ATE HALF OF IT**

**OOPS**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi lovelies!**

**I missed you alllllllllll**

**But I had Phan to keep me company soo.. :D**

**Happy late Thanksgiving! What did you guys do? Did y'all have fun?**

**Hehe...Mine was a bit awkward o.o**

**Anyway, here's chapter sixteen!**

**Enjoyy! **

* * *

Kira sighed as she leaned against her bed, the tears freely falling now.

A knife was poised over her wrist, which was already littered with scars.

"This is for each year I've had to go on without her." The popular girl whispered, making eight slits, four on each arm.

Eight years ago, was when her mother died.

Eight years ago, she witnessed her mother being murdered.

Eight years ago, her father murdered her mother.

* * *

"We should go on another date." Austin randomly said, as he and Ally were lying side by side.

"That'll be fun! Where would we go?" The brunette asked, as her head was on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"There's a fair coming up! We could watch a movie then go there." He suggested, making her laugh.

"You're so cliche. I love it." Ally smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

"It's a date."

* * *

"Is the plan working?" Jimmy asked Kira, who sadly nodded.

She didn't want to do this.

But, a man who is capable of murdering his wife, is surely capable of murdering his daughter.

"Yes." Kira replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Good. You may go back up to your room." He said, turning around to face his computer.

"Yes sir." Her brown eyes shimmered with tears as she made her way up the stairs.

Ally did nothing to her, and here Kira was, bullying the nicest girl she'd ever met.

"God, I hate myself." The brunette frowned, faceplanting her bed.

Just then, she got an idea.

Maybe she could forewarn them, make them be prepared.

Because what no one knows, is that Jimmy is part of a gang.

A gang that will stop at no means until their targets are dead.

* * *

"Hide!" Austin whispered to Ally, who just looked confused.

"Kira's here." The brunette nodded, and hid in the kitchen's pantry.

Slightly frowning, the blond opened up the door, revealing a frantic looking Kira.

"I need to talk to you and Ally." She said, trying to calm her nerves.

"Ally's not here." He spoke in a monotone voice, clearly not happy to see her.

"Cut the bullshit, you and Ally are practically inseparable." A slight glare had set in her eyes.

"This is important!" She exclaimed, making Austin sigh.

"Fine. Alls, come here!" He exclaimed, making her climb out.

"Seriously? The pantry?" The blond grinned, making her copy his actions.

"I'm small enough to fit! Plus, you didn't give me time to properly hide." Ally pointed out, making Austin chuckle.

"Okay. You win." He leaned down, and softly kissed her.

They had both forgotten about Kira, until they heard an "Awwee!"

"Oh right, sorry." Ally blushed, as Kira came in.

"So what's up?" She asked the popular girl, trying not to glare.

"I know you both hate my guts, hell, I hate my guts. And I know you may not believe me, but I got to tell you this." Both Austin and Ally looked a little scared, but motioned for Kira to continue.

"Jimmy, aka my dad," She put air quotes around dad, then continued "is working with Ally's father. Michael? Yeah, anyway, I was forced into bullying you, and trying to break you down. They want you to be weak, so that they could do something. I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling." Kira sighed, tears coming to her eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I don't want to dress like this, to be like this. If I could stop, I would. But Jimmy...A man who is capable of murdering his wife can surely murder his daughter." As Kira said that, Ally gasped.

"I'm sorry." The brunette frowned, looking at the broken girl in front of her.

Her mind says no, but her heart somehow knows that Kira's not lying.

"Thank you." Ally smiled, and hugged Kira, who broke down crying.

Austin, who had been awkwardly standing there, had hugged too.

"And don't worry about me liking Austin...I like someone else." The popular girl blushed at the thought of Serenity.

"Who?" Ally asked, grinning.

She was going to give Kira a chance, and hope for the best.

Because everyone should get a chance to prove themselves.

* * *

The next day had come as a shocker.

Kira, not only ditched her slutty clothes, but had ditched her "friends" as well.

She hung out with Ally and Austin, and explained to Trish, Dez, and Serenity.

Serenity looked over at Kira, and felt something.

Butterflies?

_No._ She thought, _I can't like her._

_But she looks so gorgeous without makeup._ Her mind argued.

Mentally, she slapped herself.

But it wasn't all mental, so when everyone heard a slap, they turned towards her.

"Why did you just slap yourself?" Ally asked, as she looked over at Serenity.

"Um..A fly landed on my cheek?" The raven-haired girl said, but in a question form.

"Yeah, okay." Ally snorted, then made Serenity join in on their conversation with Kira.

* * *

"You'll be fine. She'll say yes." Ally whispered to Kira, who was nervous.

"But what if she says no? What if she laughs in my face?" The brunette was pacing with worry, until Ally just shoved her.

"Get her tiger!" She called, then hid behind the wall to watch.

"H-Hey S-Serenity." Kira stuttered, walking up to her crush.

"Hey Kira!" Serenity chirped, smiling.

"I was wondering...if you'd like to um, go on a d-date with me." The brunette stuttered, obviously nervous.

"I'd love to! When?" She smiled, looking at Kira happily.

"I don't know, I didn't think I'd get this far." Kira said, right as Austin and Ally walked by.

"Oh! You two should double with us!" The brunette exclaimed, pulling Austin towards Kira and Serenity.

"Okay! When?"

"Tonight."

"See you then!"

* * *

To say that Serenity was nervous, would be the understatement of the year.

She was beyond nervous.

Instead of butterflies, she has a whole attack army swarming around.

Looking in the mirror one last time, she smiled.

Just then, her doorbell rang.

The army came back, as she walked down the stairs, and to the door.

Time to put on a show.

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect that ;)**

**Hehehehehe :D**

**I HAD TO GET AN OIL TREATMENT ON MY HAIR**

**AND NOW IT LOOKS ALL GREASY**

**AND I HATE IT**

**Ooh, shoutout to dudebemycompanion!**

**She's one of my best friends, and if you like Phan, or Ianthony, go check out her stories!**

**She also writes Deztin!  
**

**And shoutout to AustinAndAllyForeverX and LoveShipper!**

**Those two are amazing authors as well, and you guys should totally check them out!  
**

**Wow...this was long XD**

**That's what she said ;)**

**I'm gonna stop before I get arrested...Or flagged...Or kidnapped...Or all three o.o**

**Anyway**

**Leave a comment telling me if you like it, or if you have an idea, or just telling me about your day!**

**I love talking to all of you! :D 3**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


End file.
